catloversfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:WarriorAraheart
Welcome! Congratulations on starting CatLovers Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse Hey friend! Uh, okay..............--Tawny-jingle 04:07, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Hey Ara!! Nice website!!User:Hiddensun 02:43, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Ello Random!! Yippie! 03:10, December 5, 2009 (UTC) I'm back I'm back from picking up my brother.--T@wnypeltlover 03:38, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Hi again! Hey! I changed my signature! Also, come check out my page. I changed it up a bit!--Tawny-jingle 03:53, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Well Well we aren't talking about warriors, and it took me a LONG time to do that collar, because the line would sometimes screw me up...........--Tawny-jingle 03:59, December 5, 2009 (UTC) What Christmas kitty? OKAY!:)--Tawny-jingle 04:09, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Ok.--Tawny-jingle 04:11, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Hold on I'll be right back--Tawny-jingle 04:11, December 5, 2009 (UTC)bye bye! Sweet dreams!--Tawny-jingle 04:35, December 5, 2009 (UTC) nice!!lol[[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden']]'''-jimgle ♪''' 04:27, December 5, 2009 (UTC) It is me Hey, Ara! Autumnfur is me, Tawnypeltlover!--Autumnfur 14:34, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Come check it out! Hey Ara! Come check out my wikia site! At the top, type in: www.kittycatsrock.wikia.com! It is cool!-- 14:47, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Remember, it is me, Tawnypeltlover! >:( Ah, now I see how it is done apperantly. You took me off the Featured user list just because my other wikia! Wow. Thanks alot.--Autumnfur 12:43, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Gtg bye! Also, are you picking me up for church?--Tawny-jingle 13:09, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Hey hey hey!!!! HEY! Guess what? I did the most stupidest thing ever! I was bringing the pair of REALLY sharp scissors into the kitchen, and I was opening and closing them over and over again. So the scissors cut from part of the bottom of my palm to at least 3 inches past my wrist and made a DEEP cut! It is bleeding alot! So, I took some toilet paper, and I wrapped it around my cut. It was a stupid thing to do, wasn't it? Message me later!--Tawny-jingle 22:56, December 6, 2009 (UTC) OMG! This is..... thumb|300px|rightGUESS WHAT?!?!?!?! WHATCH THIS VIDEO! IT IS THE GUMMY BEAR ONE I WOULD ALWAYS SHOW YOU! WATCH IT!!!!!!!!!!!!:D--Tawny-jingle 21:55, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Come check it out Hey! Come check out my page! I added new pictures to it!--Tawny-jingle 22:12, December 10, 2009 (UTC) You still...... YOU STILL DON'T HAVE ME AS A FEATURED USER?!?!?!?!?!?!?! WHAT THE HECK?!?!?!? AM I A PROBLEM HERE, OR IS THERE SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW ABOUT?!?!?!?!?!'GASPS' IS THIS ALL ABOUT ME JUST CREATING MY OWN WIKIA SITE? REALLY? NOT SAYING THAT IN A MEAN WAY ,--Tawny-jingle 22:35, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Come check it out, but I need your help. Hi! Come check out www.own.wikia.com! It is my new wikia, but I need your help making it situated and getting more people to get on it. Can you stop by and help me with it? Write back, --Tawny-jingle 22:51, December 10, 2009 (UTC) I'm here, so... Hi! Here I am. Why am I here? :) Dust --Duststar 17:07, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Will you stop! Will you stop saying my wikia is domb, and technically stop talking about my wikia!--Tawny-jingle 23:26, December 13, 2009 (UTC) How would you..... How would you like it if your wikia was called domb and stupid right in front of your face, huh?!?!?!Well, here it is: Your wikia is domb! It is only about cats! It needs to be more about other things, like, well, i don't know........--Tawny-jingle 23:29, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Just stop please!!!! Will you just stop talking about my wikia for once?!?! I had a long day today, 12-14-09! PLEASE! Just stop talking about it! Also, i called you. :)--Tawny-jingle 22:15, December 14, 2009 (UTC) HI!!!!!!!!! :) Hi Ara! Could you please come to my wikia: www.own.wikia.com to help me? By help, I mean writting new articles and making new blogs and stuff like that, so I can have a good wikia just like you. Also, please encourage some people to come to my wikia. Thanks! --Tawny-jingle 22:47, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Wow just wow So, your breaking your own rules, eh? Being mean to Tawnypeltlover? It's pretty sad for you to make rules, then you brake them. Wow, what great maker of this wikia you are! //username//Tawnystar1609//color//blue//lightblue//yellow//Warriors will rise to the highest ranks//green 00:35, June 10, 2010 (UTC)